Warp Week
Warp Week is a series of community events originally proposed by SpaceShipRat on the Creaturetopia forums. Loosely inspired by Get Online Day, Warp Week is a solid week of activities, events, and contests utilizing the warp and other online features Docking Station provides. Unlike the CCSF, Warp Weeks are not annual events; they take place whenever the community feels like having them. They usually run from Monday to Sunday. Themes Traditionally, each of the seven days of Warp Week is given a theme as decided upon by the community. These themes are not rules, but merely suggestions as to what sort of creatures might be released into the warp on a given day. Here are several of the past and suggested future themes for Warp Week: Battle The warp is filled with the most vicious of creatures on battle day, so export your Treehuggers and prepare your Hardmans for the fight of their lives. Colors Whether genetically altered or naturally mutated, creatures of all pigments wander the warp on Colors day, spreading their beauty wherever they may kisspop. Cool Mutations Unlike the strange freaks that show up during an average wolfling run, this day is for showing off interesting creatures that have mutated in quite a pleasing way. Chat Party Rather than swap certain norns in the DS warp, this day focuses on utilizing Docking Station's in-game chat function for a group discussion of all things creatures. Genetic Breeds A day for breed-makers to spread their quirky genetics around, and for breed-lovers to collect and breed some new blood into their gene pools. Grendels A time to hide your norns and experience the wilder side of Creature by swapping and sharing these primal predators. GWR While not strictly a theme, if the community decides to organize a GWR during Warp Week, those days generally do not have any other theme applied to them. Splices Whether you use the C3 Splicer, the Inseminator, or the DDNA Bank to create your cross-species hybrids, this is the day to share them with the world... and collect even more strange DNA for further splicing. Tricks A spontaneous theme conceived during the first Warp Week when it just so happened to coincide with April 1st. Participants warp out creatures that are silly, bizarre, and deceptive, including grendels disguised as norns, creatures altered with CAOS to float or behave oddly, and other baffling characteristics. Warpy/Warp Force Chichi Warpy was a genetically altered Chichi Norn originally deemed the mascot for Warp Week 1. The idea was to track Warpy and his offspring through the warp and document their journeys, but tracking and labeling offspring quickly became a chore and Warpy himself was lost to a game crash. For Warp Week 2 it was decided that a team of five different colored "Warpies" (nicknamed Warp Force Chichi) genetically altered to be immortal and infertile would be released into the warp and sent to as many different people as possible during the seven days of Warp Week, with the hope that at least one would be found safe by the the end of the week. Dates Warp Week 1 The first Warp Week took place from March 30th to April 5, 2009. Themes were not scheduled for every day, but they included Tricks and Colors. 3kul and Amaikokonut both ran splicing events in which multiple creatures sent by participants were spliced into one. The week ended with a GWR in which 3kul, Amaikokonut, Officer 1BDI, and SpaceShipRat were participants. Warp Week 2 The second Warp Week (originally proposed by Jdownie as a Summer Warp Week) was scheduled for July 13-20, 2009, but when the warp server went down on the 17th, the festivities were postponed until the server began functioning again on the 22nd. The schedule was reworked as follows: *Monday, July 13: Tricks *Tuesday, July 14: Genetic Breeds *Wednesday, July 15: Grendels *Thursday, July 16: Battle *Thursday, July 23: Splices *Friday, July 24th: Cool Mutations *Saturday, July 25th: Chat Party External Links *'Warp Week 1 discussion thread': http://www.creaturetopia.org/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=432 *'Warp Week 2 discussion thread': http://www.creaturetopia.org/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=697 category:CommunityCategory:Events